


Ты очень, очень нравишься мне.

by Bronze_soul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Consent, Cuddling, Fluff, Graduated highshcool, Kisses, M/M, No Spoilers, Pretty much Ouma making no sense, Romance, Saihara has to put up with so much shit, Saihara is awkward, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, Underage Drinking, sleepy drunk, spoiler free, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: — Неааа... этоопределёёённомой возлюбленный Сайхара-чан... — Его глаза закрылись снова, и Сайхара почувствовал, как Ома сделал глубокий вдох. — Этот запах тоже.Волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом, детектив был немного удивлен.— Ты.. ты что сейчаспонюхалменя?_____Кончилось тем, что Сайхара отвозил Ому домой после вечеринки в честь выпуска из Пика Надежды.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 10





	Ты очень, очень нравишься мне.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I really, really, like you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709098) by [Aikona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikona/pseuds/Aikona). 



Вечеринка, на которую Сайхара пошёл, чтобы отпраздновать выпуск из Пика Надежды, была... разумеется... чуточку слишком дикой. Он был достаточно осведомлён, что все были взбудоражены этим, однако... _этот_ исход был, мягко говоря, неожиданным. Музыка была как минимум на несколько децибелов выше нормы, свет был слишком тусклым и напитки были, вполне возможно, слишком крепкими, чтобы как-то мог с ними справиться. Сайхара, казалось, не мог найти ни одной души, что избежала поднятия своих пределов до самой потери сознания.  
Сайхара проверил время. Четыре часа утра. _Это вообще возможно, чтобы вечеринка длилась так долго?_ Несмотря на возможность быстрого течения времени, Сайхара не мог сказать, что оно прошло во время веселья. Первые несколько часов конечно... но не _это_. Однако, у него не было другого выбора как остаться, учитывая, что он был запасным дежурным водителем, на случай, если другой дежурный водитель "сдастся" или кто-то, кого нужно будет подвезти, окажется забыт. Когда музыка, наконец, начала стихать, Сайхара поднялся из-за маленького столика, за которым он укрывался, и огляделся вокруг в поиске тех, кого ещё надо было отвезти домой, прежде чем уйти самому. Он завернул за угол, и его внимание привлекла спина кого-то, кто видимо пытался убрать несколько выброшенных стаканчиков на кухне. В этот момент он даже не мог вспомнить, в чьём доме они находились.  
— Ах... Амами-кун? — позвал Сайхара, его голос почти перекрыла музыка.  
Обернувшись, Амами вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Сайхара-кун... привет. Ищешь, кого подвезти? — временно прекратив свои попытки прибраться, Амами выпрямился с мусорным мешком в руках.  
— Ага... видел кого-нибудь? Сложно поверить, что мы задержались здесь настолько долго...  
— На самом деле, думаю, Ома-кун находится в соседней комнате. Полагаю, его дежурной водительницей была Акамацу-сан и её группа, но... кажется, он поднял панику, и они уехали без него.  
Когда страх медленно просочился в его желудок, Сайхара не смог сдержать неловкой улыбки, в некоторой степени это заставило его задуматься, что заставило его согласиться на эту ситуацию.  
— Панику? Не думаешь, что он сделает то же самое со мной?  
Амами выглядел понимающе, но ответил в ободряющей манере.  
— Ну, нет никакой гарантии... однако он, кажется, прислушивается к тебе больше, чем к остальным. Я думаю, он успокоится, если ты подтолкнёшь его немного.  
Тихо вздохнув, хотя и преисполнившись некоторой смелостью от терпеливых слов Амами, Сайхара направился к тому месту, где должен был находиться Ома, после того как ему было указано правильное направление. Так или иначе, Амами всегда говорил об Оме в несколько беспечной манере, несмотря на его печальную известность в создании неприятностей. Сайхара на мгновение задумался, что было этому причиной, несмотря на то, что он тоже был одним из тех, кто думал об Оме положительно. По большей части. Сайхара подошёл к лестнице, Ома, конечно же, скосившись набок, лежал внизу. Он бормотал что-то себе под нос, невозможно было понять, что он говорил.  
— О-Ома-кун? Я отвезу тебя домой... — он протянул руку и положил её на плечо Омы, низкий парень повернулся посмотреть на нарушителя, прервавшего его мысли.  
— Сайхара-чан? Споки-ноки, — закрыв глаза, Ома начал громко храпеть.  
Моргнув и почти раздражённо глядя на Ому, Сайхара попытался приподнять его так, чтобы одной рукой обхватить за плечи и помочь идти.  
— Н-ну же, Ома-кун... Я знаю, что ты не спишь... — начав помогать низкому парню внешне, правильнее было бы описать это действие как чистое волочение Омы, а не предложение какой-то простой помощи.  
— Сайхара-чан такой сиильмнный... — растягивая слова, Ома едва мог держать глаза открытыми, прежде чем Сайхара смог открыть свою машину и усадить Ому внутрь.  
Пока Сайхара пристёгивал его, руки Омы, казалось, потянулись к плечам Сайхары.  
— Сайхара-чаааннн...  
— Ч-что? — застигнутый врасплох, тем, что его внезапно схватили, Сайхара поднял глаза сразу после того как ему удалось застегнуть ремень безопасности.  
— Сайхара-чаанн... Ты очвень мне нравишься... — чем дольше он говорил, тем хуже становились его слова, но Ома всё ещё едва держал глаза открытыми.  
_Пьяный бред?_  
— Д-да, ты мне тоже нравишься... Давай поговорим больше, когда я сяду в машину, хорошо, Ома-кун? Чтобы протрезвить тебя немного.  
Надувшись, Ома скрестил руки.  
— Лаааадно, но я не рад этому...  
Не совсем понимая, что Ома имел в виду, Сайхара наконец-то смог сесть за руль, прежде чем пристегнуться и тронуться с места.  
— Ещё раз, где ты живешь, Ома-кун? Наверное, стоило спросить это раньше... — однако, будучи запасным водителем, невозможно было знать, кого он, в конце концов, будет отвозить домой.  
— Нееееет... — Ома покачал головой, всё ещё скрестив руки.  
— ... Нет? — подталкивая Ому к уточнению, Сайхара посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Неееет! Дома скучно! Я не хочу!  
— Н-но... тебе нужен сон, Ома-кун...  
— Я хочу к Сайхаре-ничану домой!  
— Ко м-мне? Но зачем тебе понадобилось туда-  
— К Сайхаре-чану домой!  
Вздохнув ещё раз, видя, что ситуация, скорее всего, не будет обостряться, Сайхара сдался. Не повредит, если Ома останется на одну ночь, если только его не будет тошнить на всё, что дорого Сайхаре.  
— Думаю, ты действительно слишком много выпил, Ома-кун.  
— Я ничего не пил!  
— Я отсюда чувствую, как от тебя пахнет алкоголем...  
— Ладно, хорошо! Немного, — смотря в окно, Ома сидел, всё ещё надувшись, будто был расстроен фактом, что его раскусили.  
Сайхара не был уверен, какого Ому он предпочитал... по крайней мере, в таком состоянии было легче видеть сквозь его ложь. Проехав ещё несколько минут, они, наконец, добрались до дома Сайхары, когда он свернул на подъездную дорожку. Одно за другим, после многих усилий, чтобы вытащить Ому из машины, в дом, вверх по лестнице и, наконец, в комнату Сайхары... но, наконец, достигнув места назначения, Сайхара почувствовал, что постарел, по крайней мере, на десять лет.  
— У меня вообще-то нет отдельной подготовленной комнаты, но... думаю, придётся сделать так. Пожалуйста, сядь сюда и дай мне свою ногу, Ома-кун, — опустившись на колени, чтобы помочь Оме снять обувь, Сайхара был почти удивлён, что низкий парень не сделал ничего, кроме как подчинился. Сняв один затем другой ботинок, Сайхара поднялся, чтобы помочь Оме снять клетчатую бандану, и положил её на прикроватный столик. — ... Подожди. Я принесу тебе что-нибудь надеть, — безмолвно удивляясь, как это он может так заботиться об Оме, Сайхара пошёл за рубашкой и штанами... только чтобы, вернувшись, обнаружить фиолетововолосого парня икающим на краю кровати.  
Сперва подумав, что это из-за алкоголя, Сайхара быстро понял, что низкий парень плакал, закрывая лицо руками, и слёзы были видны лишь между пальцами. Сбитый с толку, Сайхара положил одежду на кровать, прежде чем опуститься на колени перед Омой ещё раз. Он слышал, что перепады настроения могут быть побочным эффектом от опьянения, но- он никогда раньше не сталкивался с этим.  
— О-Ома-кун? Почему ты-  
— Сайхара-чан такой добрый... — донеслась оборванная фраза сквозь икоту.  
Не уверенный в значении этих слов, Сайхара не знал, что ответить.  
— Я- — однако Ома прервал его как раз в тот момент, когда он пытался сформулировать ответ.  
— Я соврал о том, что не хотел домой, н-но... я не думал, что ты зайдёшь так далеко... это... это так... раздражает! — пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, Ома безжалостно тёр глаза рукавом, но безрезультатно.  
— О-Ома-кун, всё в порядке... Я-я правда не возражаю... — попытался обнадёжить он, но всхлипы, похоже, не собирались прекращаться.  
— Сайхара-чан такой добрый, даже к такому как я! Я не могу понять этого, ведь всё, что я делаю такое подлое... — будучи неспособным понять, были ли это настоящие чувства Омы, Сайхара решил просто позволить ему говорить.  
— Я даже нарочно поднял панику, только чтобы Сайхара-чан отвёз меня домой, потому что знал, что он будет не против, хоть это и будет неприятностью...  
Не зная, как справиться с ситуацией, Сайхара подумал, что было бы более эффективно переодеть Ому в нормальную одежду, поскольку тот продолжал говорить.  
— О-Ома-кун, я помогу тебе переодеться в новую рубашку, ладно? — коротко шмыгнув носом, Ома кивнул и попытался справиться с собственными пуговицами.  
— Ома-кун, я не думаю, что твоя рубашка так расстёгивается.  
После нескольких мгновений попыток, Сайхара смог вытащить Ому из его рубашки и переодеть в свою, прежде чем подтолкнуть Ому переодеть и штаны. После того, как Ома был переодет в ночную одежду, Сайхара ушёл, чтобы переодеться самому, и, вернувшись в основную часть комнаты, обнаружил Ому всё так же сидящим на краю кровати.  
— ... Ома-кун? Мне нужно выключить свет, ты будешь ложиться? — получив от Омы кивок, но никаких действий, Сайхара вернулся к кровати, чтобы поговорить с другом, несмотря на утомительность ситуации.  
В этот раз сев рядом с Омой, Сайхара попробовал сформулировать слова, которые мог бы сказать в этой ситуации. Прежде чем он успел что-то придумать, Ома заговорил первым.  
— Сайхара-чан... Ты мне очень нравишься... — изо всех стараясь, чтобы на этот раз язык не заплетался, слова Омы повисли в воздухе.  
Пытаясь понять, Сайхара предпринял попытку ответить должным образом.  
— Д-да, ты мне тоже нравишься... — ответив взаимностью, Сайхара был быстро опровергнут.  
— Не-а! Я серьёзно, ты очень мне нравишься. Очень, очень! — моргнув, Сайхара попытался осознать это.  
— Т-ты серьёзно-?  
— Иначе я бы этого никогда не сказал... но ты мне нравишься, Сайхара-чан, — с каждым повторением Ома звучал всё отчаяннее.  
— Я-я действительно не знаю, что ответить...  
— Разве тебе не противно, Сайхара-чан? Держу пари, ты чувствуешь отвращение и свою глупость! Впустить к себе домой пьяного парня, которому ты нравишься, не меньше! Держу пари, ты не знал, что тебя так легко провести...  
Его слова осмелились пересечь какую-то черту, несмотря на то, что он не знал, о чём тот говорит, Сайхара посмотрел на Ому. _...Пьяный?_

— Ома-кун...  
— Ставлю на то, что ты думал, я дам тебе выйти сухим из воды! Правда в том, что я начал думать о выпуске и о том, что мы можем никогда больше не увидеться, и я... — он замолчал, его самообладание угрожало пошатнуться. — ... Мне стало грустно. Так грустно, будто могу умереть!  
— "Зачем Сайхаре-чан снова видеться со мной?" подумал я. "А что мне делать, если он больше не будет меня терпеть?" — руки свободно лежали на коленях, Ома неотрывно смотрел в пол. — ... Сайхара-чан...  
Услышав свое имя еще раз, Сайхара промычал, чтобы не прерывать мысли, которые крутились в голове Омы.  
— "Сайхара-чан... ты ненавидишь меня? Неужели ты терпел меня всё это время?" Вот, что я бы сказал. Ноооо... ты не должен знать этого... — бормоча под конец своих мыслей, низкий парень старался подобрать правильные слова.  
Первый раз со встречи с Омой Сайхара видел трикстера в растерянности. Никогда раньше он не видел ни капли слабости у своего друга, уж точно ничего подобного... это сбивало с толку. Невероятно абсурдно, но его сердце начало стучать. Стучать так быстро... он не мог понять, с чего это. С недавних пор лицо Сайхары горело. Он не знал, почему. Честно, в этом не было никакого смысла...  
— Я... — начал Сайхара, — я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, но- — н перебирал слова, пытаясь подобрать ответ, который бы пьяный и уязвимый Ома понял, особенно когда Сайхара сам не мог понять, что пытался сказать. — ... Я не ненавижу тебя. И я не "терплю" тебя... — лицо его друга было всё так же опущено, плечи поджаты, и сложно было поверить, что тот ребёнок, который никому никогда не позволял добраться до себя, был где-то там внутри. — Я... я очень дорожу твоей дружбой, Ома-кун. Как и всеми другими... и, даже несмотря на то, что порой тебя сложно понять... нет. Наверное, невозможно, но это не значит, что я когда-нибудь смогу возненавидеть тебя за что-то подобное, — почувствовав облегчение, что его слова сложились гораздо лучше, чем детектив ожидал, он почти почувствовал, что снова начинает беспокоиться, когда его друг ответил не сразу.  
— ... Тогда, — слова прозвучали невнятно, — я тебе нравлюсь?  
Сайхаре понадобилось две попытки.  
— Х-ха?  
— Если ты не ненавидишь меня, то должно быть я тебе нравлюсь. Только- не этот я...

Опять же, Сайхара не понимал, что это значило.  
— Я-я имею в виду-  
— Сайхара-чан, — Ома снова прервал его, — можно я подержу тебя за руку? И обопрусь на тебя немного? Всего на минутку...  
Смотря в сторону, Сайхара колебался, тело выдавало, как спокойно он хотел справиться с ситуацией.  
— А, д-да, конечно... — сразу после этих слов Сайхара почувствовал лёгкую тяжесть на своём плече, когда Ома медленно протянул руку к нему. Это было сделано с особой осторожностью, что застало Сайхару врасплох, когда пальцы Омы нежно скользнули по ладони детектива, прежде чем осторожно переплестись с его пальцами. Сайхара никогда не ожидал от Омы каких-либо колебаний. Руку Сайхары легонько сжали, и чуть более высокий парень почувствовал, как жар приливает к его щекам гораздо сильнее. Каким-то образом он почувствовал, как его рука обхватила руку Омы в ответ.  
— Ты очень, очень нравишься мне, Сайхара-чан... — эти слова ещё раз прозвучали из уст Омы. — Мне нравятся твои руки... они выглядят совсем девчачьими, но они хорошие...  
Как Сайхара должен реагировать на это? Понять намерения Омы было невозможно. Ранее, когда он был склонен думать, что его друга легче понять, когда он пьян... он ошибался. Всё было с точностью до наоборот.  
— ... Ома-кун, ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь? Думаю, ты меня с кем-то путаешь... Я не могу быть тем человеком, о котором ты так высоко думаешь, — Сайхара почувствовал, как Ома покачал головой, всё ещё лежащей на его плече.  
— Неааа... это _определёёённо_ мой возлюбленный Сайхара-чан... — его глаза закрылись снова, и Сайхара почувствовал, как Ома сделал глубокий вдох. — Этот запах тоже.  
Волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом, детектив был немного удивлен.  
— Ты… ты что сейчас _понюхал_ меня?  
Мыча, хотя это звучало почти как смех, Ома поднёс ладонь Сайхары тыльной стороной к своему рту.  
— Я знаю, что сейчас у меня мало здравого смысла... но даже я понимаю, что не ошибаюсь, когда имею дело с Сайхарой-чаном... — запечатлев приятный поцелуй на руке Сайхары, прежде чем он позволил их рукам упасть обратно на кровать, Сайхара подавился слюной. — В отличие от Сайхары-чан, я не гулпый... Я бы не отвлёкся так легко без причины.  
— О-Ома-кун- э-это-! Я правда считаю, что тебе надо прекратить эти жесты, пока ты не в себе... — замолкнув, Сайхара продолжил. — Д-давай... давай немного поспим. Я не уверен, что из твоих слов правда, а что нет... или вообще уверен ли ты в том, что говоришь. Ты даже не смог сказать слово "глупый" правильно...  
Ома издал низкий гулкий стон, будто он наконец-то выразил раздражение по поводу чего-то, что долго его беспокоило.  
— Ааагхх... ты не понимаешь! Я как бы думал... что Сайхара-чан идиот... бесполезный человек! — говоря это, Ома всё ещё держал глаза закрытыми, хотя его брови были сильно нахмурены.  
— Я сейчас честно. Это утомительно врать, когда я в таком... беспорядке... почему ты думаешь я бы плакал о своей бабушке, чтобы не ехать с кем-то другим... потому что я просто собирался сказать правду о том, что никто не должен слышать!  
История Омы была бы более убедительной, если бы не была столь резкой.  
— Твоей мёртвой- что? Т-ты поднял панику из-за чего-то подобного?  
— Да! Потому что это смущающе... Я собирался говорить о Сайхаре-чане всё время в машине... и я хотел создать тебе неприятности. Так, ты бы думал обо мне… Я никогда даже не переживал о своей бабушке… может быть, если бы она больше походила на Сайхару-чана…  
— Э-это же совершенно абсурдно, да?  
— Неееет... нет никого лучше Сайхары-чана... слабого, надоедливого, тихого парня, который всё портит... не может даже быть уверенным в себе... но ставит потребности всех выше своих собственных...  
Бормоча, Ома ещё сильнее уткнулся в шею Сайхары.  
— Но он... — переплетённые пальцы сжались, Ома запнулся.  
— Но он нравится мне... мне нравится этот парень!  
— О... _Ома-кун..._ — Сайхара почувствовал, как Ома поднял голову с его плеча.  
— Сайхара-чан... можно я поцелую тебя? — повернувшись так, чтобы хорошо видеть Сайхару, Ома протянул свободную руку к лицу детектива.  
Будучи постоянно застигнутым врасплох, с самого начала этой встречи до нынешнего момента, Сайхара тяжело размышлял, подавляя все свои запутанные и сумбурные мысли, прежде чем ответить так хорошо, как только могла позволить его совесть.  
— Н-нет... — его голос прозвучал маленьким. Это удивило даже его. — ... Ты не можешь.  
Он увидел мгновенную боль предательства в глазах Омы, безудержные слёзы потекли мгновенно, как только появилось пьяное выражение разбитого сердца.  
— Почему... Сайхара-чан? — Это были не просто крокодиловы слезы. Они, казалось, сочились из глаз Омы и текли вечно. Было преуменьшением сказать, что это, вполне возможно, самое "раненное" выражение, что Сайхара когда-либо видел у Омы, особенно учитывая ситуацию, в которой они находились.  
— Т... ты плохо соображаешь. Было бы неправильно с моей стороны... позволить тебе сделать это, — почти затянутый в боль в глазах Омы, проклинавшего Сайхару за эгоизм, он постарался остаться непреклонным.  
— Ома-кун, скажи мне это, когда протрезвеешь... Я н... не могу поверить тебе на слово сейчас. Скажешь мне завтра, ладно? Когда будешь знать, что не пожалеешь, — Сайхара повернул голову в сторону, чувствуя себя виноватым после этих слов, несмотря на то, что был прав в своих действиях.  
— Ха-ха, глупый Сайхар- — он икнул, — Глупый Сайхара-чан! — он потрепал Сайхару по щеке, детектив широко раскрыл глаза. — Я ни за что не скажу это! Ты должен сказать мне первым. Потому что я никоогдааа первым не откроюсь! Хочешь знать, почему? — Ома наклонился ближе. Быстро моргнув, Сайхара слегка повернул голову, подставляя ухо. Приблизившись к уху Сайхары, Ома сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить.  
— Потому что Ома... — пауза. — Ома... — Ома внезапно отодвинулся назад, отпустив руку Сайхары и положив обе руки на его плечи. Теперь глаза мальчика были широко открыты, он казался озадаченным. — Хах. Интересно, что же это было.  
Безучастно глядя на него, Сайхара вздохнул и потёр переносицу.  
— ... Ома-кун, я... я попытаюсь завтра сказать тебе, но... что мне делать, если ты будешь понятия не иметь о чём я говорю? Говоришь, я должен сказать что-то первым, но нет никакого способа узнать наверняка, что ты планируешь заранее...  
Не отвечая, Ома подвинулся и внезапно оседлал Сайхару, усевшись к нему на колени. Потрясенный, Сайхара попытался возразить, но его внезапно застала врасплох беспечность Омы.  
— Не знаю... Я не могу помочь тебе здесь. Меня не будет существовать завтра. Кто знает, что я скажу? Может это снова будет одна ложь... и продуманная подстава, чтобы опозорить тебя. Но... может не будет! В конце концов ты не скучный. Ты разберёшься. Даже если я прямо сейчас вру... ты никогда не врёшь, да, Сайхара-чан? Разве что для того, чтобы защитить людей!  
Обвив руками шею Сахары, Ома прислонился лбом к его лбу.  
— ... Но я знаю, что ты будешь думать обо мне всю ночь, верно? Так что я могу доверить это тебе. Это моё гнилое, отвратительное сердце. Может кто-то вроде тебя сможет помочь мне почувствовать, что я не одинок, хоть это и правда. Попытайся не разбить его, ладно? У меня оно только одно, и оно и так грязное!  
Смотря вверх, смертельно напуганный, что его сердцебиение слышно на километры вокруг, Сайхара, наконец, обнял Ому за спину, однако всё ещё не решаясь притянуть его ближе; мысли о том, чтобы воспользоваться ситуацией, оставались серьезным фактором в его действиях.  
— Я... я не разобью это сердце... — тихим голосом заверил он.  
Ома только промычал, свободно обхватив Сайхару ногами и уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи детектива ещё раз. Сайхара на самом деле не считал Ому таким любящим объятья человеком, но... он совсем не возражал. Тем не менее было уже раннее утро. Сайхара мог чётко видеть встающее солнце, даже с всё ещё включённым в комнате светом.  
— Ома-кун... давай спать. Мы оба устали... — на это предложение он получил только ещё один хмык, сопровождённый стоном осознания.  
— Лаааадноо... — медленно отпустив Сайхару, он плюхнулся на кровать, Сайхара подумал, всего на мгновение... что Ома, носящий его одежду, немного мешковатый... был милым.  
Быстро оттолкнув эту мысль, Сайхара откашлялся, перед тем, как выключить свет, убедившись, что окна зашторены от солнца, и затем забрался в кровать с Омой. Он почувствовал, как Ома тоже забрался под одеяло, наступило несколько мгновений тишины, прежде чем она была, очевидно, нарушена.  
— Сайхара-чаааанн...  
Не потрудившись открыть глаза, Сайхара ответил.  
— ... Да?  
— Мы можем обняться?  
— ...  
— Я хочу быть большой... — к этому моменту Ома звучал так, будто понятия не имел, о чём говорит.  
— Т-ты имеешь в виду... большой _ложкой?_ Э-это немного... — слишком? Так?  
— Я не буду ничего делать... Сайхара-чан уже отругал меня за поцелуй. Но объятья безвредны...  
— ... — он не был уверен в этом. — ... Обещай, что успокоишься и уснёшь, если я скажу "да".  
— Обещаю!  
— ... Ладно.  
Почему он согласился? Внезапно почувствовав руки, обхватившие его за талию, и лоб, прижавшийся к спине, Сайхара снова забеспокоился. Закрыв лицо, несмотря на темноту и то, что он вообще лежал спиной, он каким-то образом не мог скрыть своё смущение.  
— В-вообще-то, возможно, это слишком смущающе...  
— Сердце Сайхары-чана бьётся так быстро!  
— Ома-кун...  
— Спокойной ночи, Сайхара-чан!  
И тут Сайхара почувствовал, как Ома обмяк за его спиной, хватка на его талии стала гораздо слабее. Он... он старался не заснуть всё это время? Но всё же... уснуть так просто...  
Найдя в себе силы успокоить стучащее сердце через некоторое время, Сайхара обнаружил, что сон в конце концов взял верх, и он медленно задремал.  
— Спокойной ночи, Ома-кун...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Внезапно потревоженный пришедшим глухим сознанием, Сайхара поморщился, прежде чем открыть глаза. Шторы были закрыты, так что в его комнате всё ещё было темно, но по невыносимой сонливости он мог точно сказать, что проспал весь день. Сев и потирая виски, Сайхара посмотрел в сторону. Руки Омы свободно держались за талию Сайхары; после того как он сел, одна рука упала на колени детектива.  
Торопливо убрав её, Сайхара проверил время. Два часа дня... _Во сколько они уснули?_ Молча поклявшись себе, что больше никогда так не сделает, Сайхара решил, что нужно разбудить Ому, чтобы они оба могли поесть. У Омы наверняка будет сильное похмелье... но ничего не поделать с тем, что ему нужна еда.  
— Хей, Ома-кун... пора вставать, ладно? — слегка встряхнув Ому, он не дождался ответа. — Ома-кун, тебе надо выпить воды, хорошо? Просыпайся... — он получил от него легкий стон, Ома поднял одну руку к лицу Сайхары, словно пытаясь его выключить, как будильник.  
— Х-хей! Что ты делаешь-? — он перехватил руку Омы за запястье, от низкого парня послышался сдавленный смешок.  
— Это Сайхара-чан? Аааах моя голова так болит... — бормоча сиплым ото сна голосом, Ома явно видел лучшие дни.  
— Я дома у Сайхары? Или Сайхара у меня дома? — пауза. — Упс... Я забыл "чан"...  
Позволив Оме временно впасть в бред, Сайхара подождал, пока тот немного возьмет себя в руки.  
Рукой, которую Сайхара не держал, Ома коснулся ткани на своей груди.  
— Эта рубашка? — Ома раскрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на одолженную рубашку. — ... Хей Сайхара-чан.  
— Что? — ответил Сайхара.  
— У нас был секс?  
— Ч-что? Нет!  
— Ха-ха! Конечно, нет. Я знал. Потому что у Сайхары-чана есть совесть, — на лице Омы расплылась небрежная улыбка. — ... Хей.  
Взглянув вниз на Ому, Сайхара медлил с ответом.  
— Д-да?  
Ома посмотрел в ответ, и хотя света было мало, уже с привычной ухмылкой.  
— Могу я теперь получить поцелуй?  
— Ты- — Сайхара был ошеломлён. — Ты помнишь вчерашнюю ночь?  
— Не совсем, — немедленно ответил Ома. — Только то, что было что-то про поцелуй... и ты не захотел этого. Думаю, мой пьяный мозг действительно зацепился за это, потому что это всё, что сейчас крутится у меня в голове. Возможно.  
Выражение его лица стало раздражённым, но после Сайхара смягчился.  
— Ты не помнишь... Я так и думал.  
— Хм? Какая разница? Не то, чтобы я сказал что-то, что не могу сказать ещё раз.  
— Дело в том... ты сказал, что не скажешь.  
— О оу! Может я солгал. Но солгал я тогда или сейчас?  
— ... Ома-кун.  
Часть Сайхары не могла поверить, что он собирался сделать это. Однако, наклонившись вниз, с места, где он сидел на краю кровати, к Оме; Сайхара опёрся локтями по обе стороны от головы Омы, теперь их лица были в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.  
Даже в тусклом свете Сайхара разглядел, как расширились глаза Омы.  
— Ома-кун, ты... — замолчав, чтобы решиться и набраться смелости, Сайхара смог продолжить. — Ты... н-нравишься мне...  
— ... Ты мне нравишься, — повторил Сайхара, пытаясь звучать более уверенно.  
Ома молчал, уставившись на Сайхару большими, широкими глазами. Спустя мгновение, Ома отвёл взгляд.  
— ... Хорошая попытка, Сайхара-чан! Я действительно ненавижу, когда люди врут, знаешь?  
— Нет. Это не ложь.  
— Ты... нравишься мне, Ома-кун.  
Ома не выглядел убеждённым, но поднёс руку к лицу Сайхары, и детектив наклонился к нему. Вместо ответа Ома потянул лицо Сайхары ближе своей рукой, мягко притянув его ближе, прежде чем их губы соприкоснулись. Ома первым прижался губами к губам Сайхары, и вскоре Сайхара поцеловал его в ответ, обхватив за подбородок. Поцелуй был столь же целомудренным, сколь и сладким, отстранившись, Сайхара почувствовал, как пламя обжигает его щеки. Внезапно, была очередь Сайхары удивляться.  
— О-Ома-кун, твоя рука... — Сайхара мог чувствовать, как она дрожит, хотя и ласкала его щёку.  
— Знаешь, Сайхара-чан, я совсем не убеждён, — заговорил Ома, словно чтобы проигнорировать слова Сайхары. — Ты сказал, что я нравлюсь тебе, но ты даже не поцеловал меня первым.  
Сайхара моргнул.  
— Мне... мне попробовать ещё раз?  
Увидев удивлённое выражение на лице Омы, за которым последовал смешок, Сайхара немного смутился.  
— ... Ага! Я буду убеждён, если ты будешь целовать меня миллион раз в день!  
— Ч-что? Так много?  
— Мгхм! Работай усердно!  
— Т-тогда... если я сделаю это, ты тоже скажешь, что я нравлюсь тебе? — чувствуя себя немного глупо, из-за желания услышать это, Сайхара пожалел, что сказал это вслух.  
— Хммм... может быть. Мне нужен ещё один поцелуй.  
Чувствуя себя ещё более смущённо, чем секунду назад, внутренне суетясь; он наклонился вперёд и прижался ещё одним целомудренным поцелуем к губам Омы, прежде чем отстраниться. Прижавшись лбом к ключице Омы, Сайхара заговорил.  
— И... к-как?  
— Ужасно! Я ненавижу его!  
— ... — Сайхара сделал паузу. — ... Врёшь... твоё сердце теперь бьётся быстрее.  
— Ну, думаю, я не могу ничего с этим сделать. Тебе осталось ещё 999 998, прежде чем я скажу это!  
— Ч-что!  
— Ни-ши-ши- просто шучу. Но я скажу это только один раз, — он обхватил Сайхару, каким-то образом детектив почувствовал лёгкое предвкушение ответа, который, как он знал, должен был последовать.  
— Мне очень нравится Сайхара-чан! Он очень мне нравится, очень!  
Закрыв глаза, Сайхара улыбнулся, уткнувшись в рубашку Омы.


End file.
